


Twin Witches

by planningconquest



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Darth Vader, Cats, Darth Vader Redemption, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Sabrina: The Teenage Witch (TV), Magic, Obi-Wan - Freeform, Obi-Wan and Vader's adventures in parenting, Star Wars - But they're witches, Twins, how to parent while you're a cat, the ancient witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planningconquest/pseuds/planningconquest
Summary: Luke Skywalker goes to stay with his Uncle Ben Kenobi the night before his 16th birthday and comes into the strangest inheritance imaginable.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Twin Witches

Luke Skywalker brought his bike to a halt, staring first at a scrap of paper in his hand and then at the two houses facing each other at the end of the cul de sac. Half a dozen tall maple trees, awash with gold, orange, and brown, shadowed the area, giving the small corner of the suburb a gloomy, grim air. He pulled his hoodie up, glancing up at the clouds slowly encroaching on the dimming sky.

“Which house,” he asked and peeked around to make sure no one could see him talking to nothing. The other houses lining the street, grand, victorian, and kept within an inch of their lives, were silent. Not a car, bike, or person in sight. “Is Bens?” 

He looked around again, trying to peer through the gloom to identify the house numbers, then shivered. Not from the cold, but from the feeling of being watched. 

“Huh,” he readied to take off, and stumbled over the handlebars to avoid running over an enormous black cat. 

It had appeared suddenly, and its bright yellow eyes were focused on Luke with alarming intensity. Its right eye had an impressive slash across it, and he was impressed that the cat could still use it. 

“Hi, kitty!” Luke cooed automatically, entranced by the impressive ruff and long fur. It was the fluffiest, most immaculately groomed cat he’d ever met—long ears, with little tufts sticking up behind them, and a long tail that flicked around. The cat looked like a small lion. “Hi, there! Kitty, kitty, kitty.” The search for Ben Kenobi’s house was forgotten. Luke set his bike on its kickstand and knelt beside it, holding out his hand. “Here, kitty, kitty, kitty.” 

The black cat did not look impressed. It flicked its tail again, curling around his front paws, and stared haughtily at Luke. 

“If I smell like a dog,” Luke said, “it’s because I met a golden retriever on my way here, and it was really friendly. Don’t worry.” 

Finally, the cat moved forward, sniffing at Luke’s fingers and then grudgingly allowing Luke to pet him. Luke cooed, making kissy noises as he coaxed the cat closer and closer until he could see the bright orange collar hidden in the thick fur. The word, PRISONER, was stitched into the side, and the little tag handing down beside a bell read “Vader.” 

“Vader?” The cat gave a “brrpht” in agreement, butting Luke’s hand gently. “That’s is an excellent name.” Luke decided, and Vader stared at him with curiosity. “It is! It's impressive and dark and just like you! Look at how cute you are! I mean, scary and stuff,” Luke popped a quick kiss to the top of his head. “Oh! And you belong to Uncle Ben!” He stood, bringing a suddenly hissing cat up with him. “Sorry,” Luke said automatically. “You own Uncle Ben. I know how cats work. No one gets to own a cat. They just happen to grace you with their presence.” Suddenly, Vader looked smug, butting Luke’s chin agreeably as Luke set him in his bike’s basket. “Come on, let’s find Uncle Ben’s house.” 

As it turned out, Uncle Ben lived in the old house that he hadn’t noticed before. The third house in the cul de sac, set a bit a ways from the end of the road and shrouded in enormous trees. An entire wall was covered in vine. Luke brought his bike to a halt, staring up at the enormous house, and watched Vader jump from the basket and run a few steps up the front path. 

“Alright,” he got down and guided his bike up the path and then up the porch steps. He set his bike up and rang the doorbell. It was cold, and he shivered as cold air rushed down the street. “Come on.” He watched a light turn on, and Uncle Ben Kenobi appeared, and Vader hissed as the door opened. 

“Luke!” The older man beamed and paused in his reach for a hug as the car hissed and swiped at his feet. “Hush, you.” He ordered the cat and hugged Luke anyway. “How are you?”

“I’m doing fine; how are you? I love your cat.” 

“Well,” Uncle Ben grimaced as Vader stalked past him and jumped onto the nearby wall-table, upon which an ancient rotary phone sat. “Someone has to.” 

“I’ll do it,” Luke said easily, letting his uncle guide him into the living room. “I’m surprised, Uncle Owen let me come visit,” he admitted easily, and they moved into the warmth of the house. 

“Hmmm,” Uncle Ben stared at Luke, his expression kindly but appraising. He didn’t look like he’d aged a day. “You know, Luke, you’re almost sixteen.” 

“My birthday is tomorrow,” Luke reminded him.

“Right, yes. I know. It just seems as if...you’ve shot up overnight.” Ben patted his shoulder. “Come on; I’ve ordered a pizza. That’s something young mort-I mean, men like?” 

“Yeah,” Luke didn’t think about the weird turn of phrase. He was too busy looking at the weird phone. “Thanks, we eat pizza a lot at my house.” 

“That’s just fine; it’s one of Leia’s favorites too.” 

“Leia?” Luke followed the sounds of Uncle Ben’s voice, leaving his bag in the hallway. “Leia who?” 

“Leia Organa,” Uncle Ben said, ignoring Luke’s shock. 

“Leia Organa? As in, the Princess of Alliance High? As in the debate team champion three years running, Leia Organa?” 

“I wouldn’t say that she’s a princess,” Ben paused in the middle of looking at phone numbers…"maybe I would.” 

“Her dad is the governor.” Luke stared at his uncle, “She’s coming here?” 

“I’m her uncle too,” Ben replied, scoffing at the black cat when he hissed.

“We’re related!” The blond exclaimed, and Uncle Ben shrugged. 

“From a certain point of view.” And Luke scowled mightily. 

“Yes. Ah, here she is now!” Ben rushed past him as the doorbell rang, and a moment later, Leia Organa waltzed into the kitchen. She paused at the door, her bright smile fading as she caught sight of Luke. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello,” he nodded at her as Uncle Ben emerged from the front hallway, grinning at them. 

“I’m glad to see that you two have met; come on then. I’ll make us some tea as we wait for the pizza to get here. Let’s all enjoy our evening.” 

“Do you have any earl grey?” Leia asked, “do you like earl gray?” She asked Luke. He shrugged as Ben scoffed.    
  


“Of course, I have earl gray. What sort of Englishman would I be if I didn’t have earl gray. Luke, what would you like?” 

“Um...anything works for me. I don’t drink much tea.” 

Soon all three were seated around the table, Luke slightly baffled as Ben produced an entire silver tea-service. A delicate, floral printed cup was set in front of him, and he was too afraid to pick it up. Vader, the enterprising cat with surprisingly polite manners, jumped onto the table in front of the fourth chair and sat down.

“Erm, Uncle Ben, should we get the cat off the table?” Leia asked and pulled the plate of cookies away from the unblinking cat. 

“No,” Ben said tiredly, frowning at Vader. “Leave him be. He won’t cause any trouble.” 

“Uh.” The two teenagers exchanged a look as Vader gave a hissing growl in his direction. “Okay.”

“Why did you name him Vader?” Leia asked, and the yellow eyes focused with unnerving intensity on her face. 

“Oh…” Ben’s face twisted about as he tried to avoid smiling. “Erm, that was...his...previous owners. He picked it out. Dreadful name, obviously he’d be better with a name like. OH! Stop it you!” Vader swiped at Ben’s hand, drawing blood. The teacher set down his cup and cradled his minimally injured hand. “I’ll put you outside! You’ll be stuck out in the cold all night.” 

Vader hissed, eyes going back and tail darting around. Luke had never seen an angrier cat. Vader looked seconds away from clawing Uncle Ben’s eyes out. 

“I hope you have him neutered,” Leia said, dipping her cookie in her tea. Luke watched with bemused humor as both Vader and Ben looked at each other and then at Leia, both stunned and horrified. 

“Leia! Vader is a perfectly respectable cat and has an excellent reputation. He would never do anything so foolish!.” 

“Then, at least declaw him!” Leia said, “well, maybe not declaw him. But you can get stuff to cover his claws.” 

“Enough,” Ben waved a hand, casting the sulking Vader an apologetic glance. “It’s….leave Vader alone. He’ll behave during dinner, won’t you?” He directed the last part at the cat, who shrugged. “Alright.” The doorbell rang, and Ben looked grateful as he got up. “I’ll just go get that. Wait here.”

“So,” Luke was finally brave enough to pick up his teacup. “Um…” 

“You were in my American history class in freshman year,” Leia said. “I’ve seen you around the school.” 

“I’ve heard of you...I didn’t know you were related to Uncle Ben.” 

“I’m not really,” she said, “he’s just a close friend of my father’s. I used to spend a lot of weekends here with him. What about you?” 

“I.” The door opened, and Ben reappeared in the kitchen carrying a pizza. 

“I hope everyone likes sausage,” he said brightly, “I wasn’t sure what else to get. So, tomorrow is someone's special birthday! What would you two like to do?” 

“Tomorrow is your birthday?” Luke and Leia said to each other at the same time. They stared at each other. 

“I’m 16,” Leia’s brown eyes focused on Luke and then on Ben, who seemed to be ignoring them. 

“So am I,” for a moment, the farmer looked uncomfortable. “Why aren’t you celebrating with your friends.” 

“I already had a big party,” she sighed breezily, refilling her teacup and then his. “And I was nice, but Papa and Mama insisted that I spend the night here. They even packed all of my bags. I have enough clothes to last me a decade. I’m only staying a few nights. What about you?” 

  
  


“Erm, I got a cupcake; I just packed for the weekend.” 

“Then we’re all ready!” Ben interjected, “everyone, dig in!” 

The rest of the evening was calm and of the sort that Luke thought only existed in books and movies and other people. There weren’t a million night chores to do, and Uncle Ben even did the dishes. It was quiet, and Luke wandered around the only vaguely familiar house, a bit dazed. 

Vader followed on his heels, trailing in after him in the library, the dining room, living room, and then the upstairs. He ran ahead of Luke as he discovered the stairs leading to the attic, jumping neatly into the room where Luke discovered twin beds, separated by a thick curtain, and identical furniture set mirroring each other on either side of the attic. Two desks, dressers, closets, and even nightstands. 

At the end of the room, there was a full bathroom. 

“This is weird,” he said to the cat, staring at the room and then wandering over to the window seat. He sat and stared down at the roof and through the thick branches at the ominous clouds now hanging over the house. Vader jumped up beside him, and Luke beamed when the enormous cat stomped a paw against his hand and sat down. 

“You found your room!” Uncle Ben’s voice startled him, and he turned around to see the professor standing at the top of the stairs and smiling. “Excellent, you get to choose your bed.”

“Who else is coming?” Luke asked, wondering who he was going to have to share with. 

“Leia, of course. This is your room.” 

“I can’t...I can’t share a room with Leia! She’s not my sister or even. It’s not appropriate!” 

“There’s a curtain,” Uncle Ben said easily, “it is perfectly appropriate.” 

“Uncle Ben,” Luke said slowly, “Leia is a girl who goes to my school. I can’t sleep in the same room with her. It’s not. “

“Leia!” The man turned around, facing Leia as she came up the stairs. “What do you think of your room?” Luke tried to make eye contact, but she was focused on the room around her. 

“It’s precious! I’ve never stayed in the attic before! I didn’t know you had this up here! Why are there two beds?” 

“Twin beds,” Ben told them, “this is your room. Choose which bed you’d like.” 

“Who else is coming?” Leia asked politely, but Luke could tell she was annoyed. 

“It’s, uh, our room,” Luke interjected, and there were a few seconds of significant eye contact. 

“Oh,” she lied easily, “I see. Do you think that would be appropriate, Uncle Ben?” 

“I can sleep on the couch,” Luke offered, but Ben waved him off. The man was being weirdly insistent about this. 

“Which one do you want?” Leia asked him, and Luke’s eyes focused on the beds. They were identical in every way, but one was closer to the window. 

  
“You can have the window bed,” Luke said and watched Vader hop down from the window seat and run to the stairs. 

“Then I’ll let you two get settled,” Uncle Ben said, “let me go get your bags.” 

Luke would have offered to help at any other time, but he was getting suspicious. As Ben moved down the stair, Luke shut the door and stared at his classmate. 

“Somethings up,” Leia said automatically.

“He’s not acting right. Why would he want us to share a room?” 

“I couldn’t tell you,” she crossed her arms. “Are you really going to sleep in here?” 

“I’ll go down when he’s in bed,” Luke promised, “I don’t think he’s acting right.” 

“I wonder what his deal is?” 

The sounds of Vader’s bell announced Ben’s arrival, and he staggered into the room, carrying every bit of luggage he could. 

“The bathroom is through there,” he started distributing the bags, “feel free to brainstorm what you’d like for breakfast tomorrow. Since it’s your birthday, it’s your choice.” A moment later, he was gone, and Luke was yawning despite himself. 

“This is so strange,” Leia sat down on her bed. “What do you think it means?” 

“No idea.” he unpacked his pajamas and moved to the bathroom. “I’ll get changed and be right out.” 

As the two readied for bed, listening to the sound of Uncle Ben working in his office, they kept exchanging glances and frowns. By the time ten had come and gone, Luke was ready to test his sneaking ability. By the time he reached the bottom of the attic stairs, blanket slung over his shoulder and pillow tucked under his arm; he encountered Vader. 

The enormous black cat seemed to be standing sentry and hissed loudly at Luke as his bare feet hit the second floor. 

“Luke?” Hastily tossing the bedding out of view, Luke watched Uncle Ben emerge from his office. “Is everything alright?” 

“Just going to get a glass of water,” he hoped his face wasn’t as red as he thought it might be. 

“Oh,” Uncle Ben smiled as if he knew Luke was lying and didn’t move from the hallway, forcing Luke to head to the first floor and really get himself a glass of water. “Good night,” the man said as Luke headed back to the attic, and he definitely sounded like he was laughing at Luke. 

“Good night,” Luke glowered at Vader, who was visibly amused...for a cat. “He’s expecting this,” Luke reported to Leia as soon as he shut the door behind. Doing his best to balance his bedding as well as the glass of water. 

“He was waiting?”

“The cat hissed, and he asked for me as if he knew I was planning on going into one of the lower rooms. I think the cat’s a narc.” 

“How can a cat be a narc?” 

“Do you want to try?” He asked, flopping down on his bed and yawning. Leia tossed her head and disappeared.

She reappeared with a glass of water and a scowl on her face. 

“Wasn’t so easy now, was it?” He asked, and she disappeared behind her curtain with a huff. “I’ll just wait.” 

But hours passed, and he could still hear Uncle Ben moving around the first and second floors, a noise that continued until Luke dropped off to sleep. 

#$#$#

It was two minutes past midnight. 

Vader wriggled and jumped up the stairs a few feet in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi, almost bouncing with excitement as the man pulled back the curtain to Luke’s bed. 

Luke Skywalker was hovering two feet over his bed, his blanket twisted in his legs, and dead asleep. 

“His first levitation,” Obi-Wan said softly, “right on schedule.” 

The farmer shifted, coughing a bit as he did so. Still asleep, Luke groped around for his blankets and drew them up to his shoulder. 

“Check Leia,” Vader ordered, speaking for the first time in a day. His possessive stare, drinking in Luke’s first bit of unrestrained magic. 

“Alright, alright, calm down. We’ll have to explain all this in the morning. You’ll see him do more magic.” 

Vader hopped down from the nightstand and prowled under the curtain to Leia’s bed. 

She was floating, her hair neatly pinned up. Her blankets were still tucked neatly around her shoulders. 

“How perfect,” Obi-Wan cooed, “sixteen and levitating. I remember the first time I did that.” 

“Didn’t you get burned at the stake?” Vader asked, still staring up at Leia. 

“Well, yes,” Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “thankfully, they both fell asleep in the room. That will make sure their magic grows perfectly normal. None of that awkward limb nonsense.” 

“Did you write the letters?” 

“You were serious about those?” Obi-Wan peered over the rim of his glasses to look at Vader, tail snapping back and forth as he scowled. “I wasn’t going to write letters explaining they were witches!” 

“If you made it look like a Hogwarts acceptance letter,” Vader retorted, “it would be easier to handle.” 

“No, that’s ridiculous. No witch has ever gotten a letter before.” 

“Yes,” Vader’s deep voice was too smooth to be delivering anything other than a pointed insult. “Because witch tradition has definitely stood the test of time.” 

“It will be a nice, normal explanation,” Obi-Wan sighed, dropping the curtain and heading down the stairs again. “And I don’t need to use those awful books to explain real magic.” 

“Hmph,” Vader followed him down the stairs, “you’re going to regret this.” 

#$#$#

  
  


“Didn’t I tell you that you’d regret it?” Vader asked, taking the opportunity to lick a bit of maple syrup off the table. He watched his old friend stare at the destroyed kitchen. 

“Regret it?” Obi-Wan sighed and began fixing the broken dishware. “How could I have broken it to them? Telling them that they’re twins? Easy. Telling them that they’re going to live here for the next two years while I teach them magic because they happen to be witches, not easy.” 

“Oh, well,” he licked his paw. 

“You didn’t help matters,” Obi-Wan scoffed as the dishes flew, clean and repaired, to the cabinets. “If you had stepped in, then they might not have broken most of my dishes.” 

“I could have,” Vader agreed, “but watching you flounder because you know nothing about parenting is hilarious.” 

“Even at the expense of the twins?” Vader hissed. “I’ve sealed off the house so they can’t take off, but they’re trying to break open the attic window.” 

“Hmph.” He hopped down from the table and went over to the basket he slept in sometimes.

“Vader!” Obi-Wan protested, “you are a talking cat! If they can believe in the magic, then everything else will be easier.” 

“Very well,” he rumbled, his tail swishing around as he stalked gracefully from the kitchen. “So long as you know that you are an idiot.” 

“I have to keep you worm free for a century!” Obi-Wan called up the staircase, and he heard the bell jingling on Vader’s collar as he ran up the stairs. The cat had been vibrating for the past month as the time came closer and closer for Luke and Leia came to live with them. 

#$#$3

Luke stared at his duffle bag and then at Leia as she opened the window. “There’s got to be a reasonable explanation for this,” he said suddenly. 

“How could our uncle just think that we’re witches?” 

“How could we be related and not know it?” Leia demanded, and Luke remembered with a sense of leaping joy that he now had a sister. She really was his sister, that he believed without a shadow of a doubt. He’d always felt like something was missing. “Finish packing and hurry up.” 

Luke nodded and yelped as Vader, the enormous black cat, hopped onto his bed and stared evenly at him. For several seconds, cat and human stared, and then Luke reached toward the t-shirt next to the creature. It batted his hand away with a heavy paw. 

“Hey! I need my t-shirt!” He reached again, and this time he felt a faint prick of claws. It didn’t dig deep, and it didn’t scratch, but Luke pulled away. “Dude.” 

“Running away won’t solve your problem,” Vader said, and Luke’s eyes went wide. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Luke?” Leia paused in reaching for the tree branch. 

“The cat is talking,” Luke replied, the bright amber eyes focused on Leia. “Oh shit, the cat is talking.” 

“Luke!” Leia exclaimed, “come on!” 

“Come back inside, Leia,” Vader ordered, and she obeyed on instinct. Silenced reigned as both teenagers tried to make sense of the deep voice that was somehow coming from the black cat. “You won’t solve anything that way.”

“You’re a cat!” Leia exclaimed.

“I am,” Vader huffed, “deeply aware.”

“Why are you talking?” Luke wondered.

“Because I can,” Vader tilted his head to the side, sardonically. 

“Why does Ben have a talking cat?” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Vader hopping onto Luke’s duffle bag. “Have you accepted that you're siblings?” 

“Even if we weren’t,” Leia said hotly, “I’ve always wanted a sibling, so he’s staying.” 

“Good, you’re sharing a room to keep your magic bond growing properly. Twins have them, and magic twins need them to be healthy.”

“Can’t we just live in the same house and still be healthy?” 

“No, your bond has to be nurtured carefully, and if it is broken, then you’ll both be in for centuries of pain.” 

“I am not a witch!” Leia exclaimed. 

“You are,” Vader said so firmly that her voice closed up. “You can still see your adoptive parents, but you cannot live with them, maintain the necessary work to care for a growing twin bond, and train to be a decent witch.” 

“But!” She clenched fistfuls of her hair and stomped away. “I’m arguing with a cat! I’ve lost my mind.” 

“Why are you a cat?” Luke wondered, slotting in the cat, the magic, and the twin bond into freak out over later. 

“Why are you a boy?” Vader countered and scoffed at the t-shirt he was sitting on. “You need new clothes.” 

Luke reached over, marveling at the fact that the miniature lion seemed alright with letting Luke pet him. “Seriously, you’re a cat.”

“Yes,” Vader tolerated the pets for a few more seconds and then hopped off his bed and then stalked over to Leia, where she was slumped over the window seat. She didn’t look up as Vader jumped onto the cushion beside her. “You can’t sulk here forever.” 

“Watch me!” Leia muttered. “I don’t want to be a witch. I don’t want to move. Isn’t high school hard enough?” 

“Perhaps,” Vader agreed, and he waited until she looked up. “If it would make you feel any better, there have been literally hundreds and hundreds of arguments about how to tell you both.” 

“Who?” She blinked as the black cat flicked his enormous tail at her. 

“The Lares’ and the Organa’s the Witches Council, myself, and Kenobi have all been attempting to figure out the best way to tell.” 

“The witches council?” Leia wondered, and Vader nodded. 

“They are all idiots, but they’re in charge of the witches and the supernatural realm. You’ll probably hate them.” 

“So we can do magic, like Harry Potter?” 

“You don’t need a want unless you want one, but it takes a great deal of power and focus to channel magic through the wand. You’ll mostly use your hands.” 

“But...if we’re witches, then why didn’t…” embarrassment flitted across her face. “He could have at least written it into a letter.” 

“A Hogwarts letter?” Vader asked smugly, and she nodded. “You read those?” 

“No, Kenobi hates them and wouldn’t let them in the house.”

“Then, how?” 

“I have my ways,” he told her, “if you are still unsure about your magic, then attempt some. Even failed magic could convince you more than nothing at all.”

“So turn an apple into an orange?” 

“Something like that,” Vader agreed. 

“We’ll have to see Uncle Ben,” Luke muttered, “and we...uh…”

“Threw a fit?” Vader suggested and was impervious to the glowers he received in turn. 

“Yes,” Leia stood up. “But if I’m a witch, then we need to go do magic.” 

“Uh...the cat has convinced me,” Luke stared at Vader, who puffed up some of his ruff. “Uncle Ben is a witch?

“He’s a witch,” Vader nodded, “and he was chosen to teach you.” 

“Why him?” Luke wondered and noticed the way the cat flattened his ears to his head. “Vader?” 

“He taught your father.”

“Our father? Who was our father?” Leia asked.

“Anakin Skywalker,” Luke told her, and then he turned to the cat. “Uncle Ben taught our dad? But…” 

  
“What about our mother?” Leia’s eyes were bright. 

“She was a mortal...your father was a witch and,” Vader’s tail lashed around behind him, the only sign of his anger. “Relationships with mortals are forbidden...when they married, they married in secret.”

“What’s wrong with muggles?” Luke asked. 

“Mortals, we don’t want a copyright infringement.” 

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes, “why can’t witches date mortals?” 

“I was never given a decent explanation,” Vader told them, “but it boils down to two things. One, witches live for centuries. Two, mortals don’t have magic.” 

“That’s it?” Aghast, Leia crossed her arms. 

“Why were we separated at birth?” Luke wondered, and Vader flicked an ear. 

“To keep you safe.” 

“Safe?” 

“That is another reason you must stay with Kenobi.” The twins exchanged a glance. “Now that both of you are coming into your power, there are many threats. Separating you was the wisest...even if it was the most painful choice.” 

“What threats?” 

“And now that you are together and learning magic, you are in even greater danger.” Luke felt cold fear sliding down his spine because there was nothing as ominous as a black main coon telling him that he and his twin sisters were entering a supernatural world where their lives were at risk. “Kenobi is a Knight, one of the witches who is a protector of the natural realm.”

“But who was our father?” Leia demanded, and Vader was silent for several minutes.

“A young witch named Anakin Skywalker...he fell in love with a mortal.” 

“And?” Luke prodded him, Vader batted his hand away. 

“And their love nearly brought an end to both of the realms,” the cat said flatly. “He was a fool.”

“That’s my father you’re talking about!” Luke snapped. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Vader settled down, looking like an enormous loaf of bread. “You will both be trained to be witches.” 

“What about our mother?” 

“A human,” Vader said shortly. 

“But we can’t really be witches...magic doesn’t exist.” 

“Come practice then,” Vader tilted his head to the side, “see for yourself.” 

“Like turning an apple into an orange?” 

“Yes, come, come, Kenobi will be willing to teach you even this basic spell.” Vader hopped up, and his bell jingled as he walked toward the door. “Come on.” 

“He’s going to be mad.” Luke grumbled, “we sorta...trashed his kitchen.” 

“And that was the funniest thing I’ve seen in 16 years,” Vader promised, “but he will not be angry.” 

“Really?” 

“I’ve broken far worse things,” Vader promised, “and Kenobi was only a little bit angry.” 

“Uh….okay?” Luke and Leia followed the smug cat down to the living room, where Ben was waiting patiently. 

“So,” Leia spoke up first, “magic might exist.” 

“Magic does exist,” he replied, setting his teacup and his book aside. Thank you kindly for stepping in, Vader.”

“No trouble,” Vader responded, smartly jumping onto the bright red ottoman. “Teach them how to turn apples into oranges.” 

“Are you both willing to try?” Uncle Ben asked, and Luke nodded slowly. 

“Good,” from a fruit bowl on the coffee table, he set out two apples. “Alright, Luke and Leia. You simply point your index finger at the apple think about orange. No magical incantation or such, it is a matter of intent.” 

“Okay.” Standing back a foot or so, both twins pointed, and a second later, Luke’s apple turned into lime and Leia’s into a grapefruit.

“That’s not right,” Luke frowned at his lime. 

“It’s still in the citrus family.” Ben offered.

“You two still have doubts,” Vader interjected, watching the scene with avid interest from his seat on the couch. “Which is why you don’t have the intent. For the first attempt from mortal-raised witches, it was an excellent attempt.”

“Oh,” Luke brightened, “we’ll just have to try again.” 

“You two must be careful,” Ben continued, “now that you know that intent will summon magic, your pointer finger is now dangerous. Be careful not to point too intently at someone or something; your young and accidental magic is common. So be careful.” 

“Okay, I want to try with another apple,” Leia said. 

“I stocked up for just this occasion.” Ben smiled at them both “come on!” They followed him, a bit reluctantly, into the kitchen. Luke and Leia both surveyed the pristine place and frowned at each other. 

“Magic?” Luke asked and Ben nodded, pulling a bushel of apples from the pantry. 

“Of course,” he set the apples on the table. When the twins exchanged a look, he cleared his throat. 

“I’ve been told that there was really no way to break the new easily. Honestly, with two young and powerful witches, I’m surprised you didn’t break the entire house in your frustration.” 

“Oh...we, ll then.” Luke rubbed the back of his head. 

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t destroy my kitchen a second time, though, my dears.” 

“We’ll try not to,” Leia said brightly, “as long as you show us more magic.” 

  
  


343434

Later that night, Luke was laying flat on his bed, eyes closed as his body thrummed with excitement and exhaustion. 

He’d done magic! He was magic! He was going to be a witch! His ruminations were cut off as a familiar bell jingled, and then the bed dipped as Vader hopped up. 

“Hey,” Luke held out his hand and the black cat obligingly rubbed against it before settling down beside him. 

“You did well today,” Vader said, his voice was quiet as distant thunder. “You and your sister.” 

“Thanks,” Luke shrugged under his blankets and glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. “Not a bad birthday after all.” 

“You will do very well as a witch,” Vader promised, “you and your sister both. I trust that you will not do anything foolish-such as going to sleep in the living room.” 

“I’ll stay here,” the farmer sighed. “Even though it is weird to share a room with my sister. I’m 16; shouldn’t I get my own room?” 

  
“You would if you had been raised together,” Vader rumbled, and Luke watched him work his claws in and out of the blanket. “Go to sleep, young one.” 

“Shhhh, then.” His smile was tired enough that it would have needed an adrenaline shot to go any higher, and he turned on his side and let his tiredness set him adrift in sleep. He slept soundly, and when he woke up, Luke crashed back to the bed with a curse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for last year's Halloween but got distracted. Figured I'd post it to give the readers a bit of a holiday cheer-up. I will update when I update and not before then.


End file.
